At present, if an attachment (e.g., boom, arm, bucket, or breaker) is changed (or replaced) in a construction machine, such as an excavator, an operator should manually perform equipment setting for the changed (or replaced) attachment through an ECU, and this may cause inconvenience to the operator.
However, it is not easy for the operator to optimize and adopt the equipment setting according to the change of the attachment in the construction machine, such as an excavator, and this may cause abnormal operations of the equipment and the attachment and the occurrence of trouble.
In order to solve the above-described problems, through adopting of an image processing technology using a commercialized camera in the construction machine, the equipment setting according to the change of the attachment could be facilitated to contribute to the correct use of the attachment and the reduction of the failure rate.